The use of devices to obtain exercise performance information is known. For example, simple mechanical pedometers have been used to obtain information relating to walking or running. A typical mechanical pedometer is a standalone device merely displays an indication of number of steps taken which, typically at most, can be converted to distance traveled by multiplying the number of steps taken by an estimated average stride size.
Recently, more sophisticated devices are known. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,550 (the '550 patent), a foot-mounted unit, including a sensor for sensing motion of the foot of a user, is configured to provide motion information wirelessly—to a wrist-mounted unit. The wrist-mounted unit includes a display for displaying information to the user based upon data accumulated by the foot-mounted unit and transmitted wirelessly to the wrist-mounted unit. In addition, as described in the '550 patent, the wrist-mounted unit may be coupled to a computer and/or a network server via a network. The user can operate software running on the computer and or the server to analyze received data and/or to select operating parameters for the wrist-mounted unit and/or the foot-mounted unit.
The inventors have realized that a media jukebox computer application, including functionality to interact with a portable media player, may be synergistically combined with functionality to handle physiologic data from a physiologic data gathering device that is in communication with the portable media player for providing physiologic data to the portable media player.